Coffee
by Nehszriah
Summary: Set during Into the Dalek. The Doctor puts Clara down when she wanted, but not precisely where.


The following was written to celebrate 65 followers to my writing tumblr. Just a little bit of Whouffaldi, short, sweet, and to the point. (I'm a multishipper, so I'm going down with this ship while keeping a cabin on the SS Pinkwald because it's complicated.)

* * *

><p>Considering how long it took him to find her with fetched coffee, Clara was a bit skeptical as the TARDIS came to a stop. All she wanted was to go back to work and tell Danny she was going to meet him in an hour or two, or however long it would take to change clothes and run a brush through her hair. "You put me back right this time, yeah?"<p>

"Thirty seconds after you left," the Doctor nodded. He followed Clara as she bounced towards the door and opened it, only to find they were now in her flat and she was not pleased.

"Doctor, I was at work, not home. Normally I wouldn't mind, but I was in the middle of something."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I…"

"If you promise to put me back properly, would you like some coffee first?" Clara asked. "You got me back to the right time at least, so that's cause for a little celebration." The Doctor thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Of course," he replied. The Doctor closed the TARDIS door as Clara went into her kitchen and began fussing about. A few minutes later she sat down next to him on the couch, a tea tray on the table in front of them. The Doctor took one of the mugs and downed half of it in one long gulp.

"You really are something," Clara deadpanned. "How that doesn't burn you, I have no idea."

"I have a genetic advantage," the Doctor smirked. He polished off the mug contents and set it back down on the tea tray before leaning back into the couch, his arms draped over the length. "So you're sure you like it here?"

"I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I seem to remember you stashing a few things on the TARDIS back during my last face. Usually that means someone wants to stay on for a while."

Clara sipped her coffee and rolled her eyes. "Just a few things in case things get a little out of hand. Can't exactly go around in filthy or damaged clothes now, can I?" She paused in thought before nodding to herself. "Yeah; I think I'll use that stash in just a bit. I know we went through decontamination chambers, but I don't trust it. Got to look at least a bit better than this…"

"Look better for what? Wasn't it the end of the school day?"

"Yeah, but I'm going out for a drink with a coworker," Clara shrugged. "You know, friendly chat."

"Oh… you mean your new love," the Doctor said. He tilted his head towards Clara and looked at her knowingly.

"He is _not_ my new love… it's just a drink." The Doctor scoffed as he looked away.

"…but you're interested. I could tell when you walked in to the TARDIS."

"It's just a _drink_."

"You know, you really should stop lying. You do this little twitch of your nose when you—"

The Doctor turned his head back towards Clara, only to have her slam her face into his as she kissed him full on the mouth. He froze as she ran her tongue between his teeth, tasting of coffee much sweeter than his had been. She parted the kiss and looked him in the eyes—the Doctor was beyond confused.

"…I thought I said I was not your boyfriend," he said, his voice small and still weak from shock. Clara sighed.

"You made the mistake of thinking that because we were flirting," she said. "Flirting is all well and fine, but what is it other than words? That's probably what's going to happen later when I go out, since that's what pretty young guys do with their pretty young lady coworkers over a pint."

"…then what does this make me…?"

"I already told you: my hobby," Clara said as she rolled her eyes. "I think this new regeneration cycle has made you thickheaded to boot."

"I'm sort of an odd hobby to keep; do you normally offer your hobbies coffee before snogging them in your sitting room?"

"No… but I think for you I'll make an exception," Clara smiled. She kissed him again, grinning as he cautiously kissed back. Her hands ran through his hair again as she pressed into his side and his arm wrapped awkwardly around her waist. Unsure of where to put his hand, the Doctor held onto Clara with his elbow.

"This is different than how I thought it would be," the Doctor muttered into Clara's mouth. "I thought about it all that time during my last face, and now…"

"How is it different?"

"It… it just is." Clara pulled back and looked at the Doctor.

"Good different, or bad different?"

"Just different."

"Oh… okay…" Clara sighed. She rested her chin on the Doctor's shoulder and took a deep breath; he smelled of cinnamon and something that was both burnt and alien. "Let's get back to the TARDIS. I should probably get ready."

"…yeah." The Doctor watched Clara as she disentangled herself and went back into the TARDIS. He slowly stood up and walked over to the ship, pausing a moment before walking back in.

A hobby. He didn't mind being that. Clara and her coworker probably wouldn't even go anywhere and then he'd stay her hobby. Everyone needed a hobby, and hers was an alien with a blue box who was rubbish at fetching coffee.


End file.
